New Challenges
by XxMiniTulisaXx
Summary: What happens when Connor comes across a injured young girl? Could he be the key to Aly's true happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_Before you read this fanfic, I just want to dedicate this whole fanfic dear friend of mine, a best friend more than anything. Without her harassing me as it were for charters and updates, then I probably wouldn't be writing at the moment, you should really check out her fanfictions, she is the most talented writer I know, so just click on my favourite authors and look for Dark Angel. This is for you, Alexis. I hope you like it._

A soft whistling was heard on the streets of Brooklyn as Connor McManus made his way through the streets. He had a little bounce in his step as he continued the journey towards the local store. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it already. His brother had just got engaged to his childhood sweetheart, and it caused for celebration.

Connor grabbed three bottles of whiskey as soon as he got to the store and headed straight for the counter, the smile still permanently fixed upon his face as he reached in his pocket for his money. But he stopped as he witnessed a young girl, no-more than about sixteen running as fast as her feet could carry her, closely followed by three men.

Groaning under his breath, he quickly left the whiskey and took off after the four, he picked up his speed as he heard cries of pain coming from the ally they had slipped down.

He grabbed a hold of the first man who had been kicking the girl in her stomach, he threw him against the wall off to the side, he pulled out one of his guns, pushed the barrel to the back of his head before pulling the trigger, alerting the other two.

He growled as one of them punched him directly in the jaw, he reached and kicked out until the man fell to the floor, shooting him quickly followed by the third and final man. Connor turned his attention to the girl curled up on the floor, sighing softly he put his gun back in his coat before kneeling beside her. "Ye alrigh' lass?"

She jumped slightly, staying curled up as she whimpered. "What do you want?" He moved closer to her and reached out. "Ye don' have ta be scared, I ain' gonna hur' ye." She unfurled herself and looked up at Connor, causing his eyes to widen at the sight of her, her clothes or lack of we're torn to shreds and covered none of her tiny frame, she was covered in cuts, bruises and what appeared to be scars from years of mistreatment.

Connor growled again as he helped the girl to her feet, keeping his arm wrapped around her as she stumbled and swayed on her feet. "We better ge' ye home, lass." Her eyes widened and she shock her head vigorously. "No! Please don't take me there."

He looked at her in confusion, but nodded. Holding her close to him as he led her down the streets, he closed his eyes slightly, sighing as he debated where to take her. He decided the best place to go would be his flat, he'd be able to help her get back on her feet before she decided where she wanted to go.

Connor let them into his flat as they arrived, grateful that the celebrations for his brothers engagement were at his now fiancées house. He took her straight to the couch and helped her sit down. "What are you going to do with me?" She whispered as she looked down into her lap.

"Nothin' lass, bu' ge' ye fed an' cleaned up." She looked up at him in confusion, nodding softly...knowing that she'd have to pay him back sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa kept her eyes glued on the man in front of her as he treated her wounds, he sighed softly as he ran a cloth over each cut causing her to wince lightly. Connor couldn't help but note the old wounds that weren't caused in the attack tonight.

Pulling back he reached for a tube of antiseptic cream. "This'll 'elp figh' any infections, until Samara can ge' 'ere ta trea' ye properly." He began to gently apply the cream to the cuts. Alyssa shook her head at him and gently pulled away when he had finished applying the cream. "Thank you for the help, but I have to go."

Alyssa pulled herself from the couch and screamed slightly when Connor pulled her back down. "I don' wan' ye a go...no' while ye hur'...soon as ye all healed, I'll take ye ta anywhere ye wan' a be." Alyssa narrowed her eyes at him, Connor just laughed in response, watching her. "I promise ye, lass."

Alyssa closed her eyes and groaned as she relaxed back into the couch, she planned to wait until he had fallen asleep before she would leave the apartment. Her eyes flew open as she heard his movements, her eyes watched as he made his way into the kitchen. The sound of his phone going off caused her to jump and quickly move herself off the couch and behind it, trembling.

Connor returned a few minutes later with a plate with a sandwich and some chips and a glass of orange juice, he raised his brow as he saw her leg sticking out from behind the couch. "Wha' ye doin' behind there, lass?" Alyssa glanced around the side of the couch, her eyes wide and her body trembling.

Connor sighed as he moved over to the couch and knelt down beside it, holding out his hand. "S'alrigh' lass, I ain' gonna hur' ye." She hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to help her back onto the couch, she stared up at him as he handed her the plate of food.

"Y-you're going to let me eat...on here?" Alyssa whispered, it was barely audible to Connor but he nodded in response. "Ye can ea' where ye wan'." Alyssa licked her lips as she stared at the drink on the coffee table. Noticing where her eyes were looking he smiled as he took the glass and handed it to her.

She clutched her hands tightly around the glass and drank greedily, coughing slightly and causing half of the drink to drip down the front of her shirt, Connor reached to help steady the glass. "Ye need ta take i' easy, lass."

Alyssa looked up into his eyes and handed the glass to him, moving her plate to the side as he placed the glass back on the table. As Connor turned back to face her, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him down forcefully to her lips.


End file.
